


Voltron Earth AU

by innocent_tree



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s Uncle, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Matt Holt Week, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, POV Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rebel Matt Holt, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Shiro Week 2017, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Teacher Coran (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, Allura, Coran and Lotor all go to Earth. They didn't invite Lotor but he came along with them anyways when he found out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't post anything in January but I'm going to be working on this a lot.

.“Here we are! We’re on Earth in Japan!! Isn't it amazing?!?” Shiro said (Shiro was born in Japan that's why they're visiting there first.)

“It is pretty cool and there's lots of people, everywhere…” Keith replied.

“I like it here, there's hot girls, hot guys. I'm excited that we’re finally on Earth again.” Lance responded.

Pidge, Matt and Hunk were already lost in all the people. Who knows when anybody would ever see them again. 

Coran and Allura were very confused, they had no idea what anything was. 

“What's this? Is it a bird?” Allura pointed at a butterfly.

“No, Allura-” Shiro got cut off my Coran.

“You're right Shiro it's not a bird, it's a strawberry” Coran said. Shiro shook his head in disappointment, Keith was laughing so hard.

Allura could speak amateur Japanese, Coran could understand it just couldn't speak it. Keith would just speak in sign language because he don't know what's going on. Pidge tried to learn Japanese with Matt because they are curious bois. Hunk could speak good Japanese, but Shiro was the best at it obviously because he was born there and grew up there. 

Lance only knew Spanish and English so he had no idea what was going on. He used Google translate for everything.

Also Lotor was there even though he wasn't invited he came anyways. (They're all gonna be friends with him in this just because eh I'm lazy, also I want to include him because he's gr8.)

“Hey mullet tell this girl I like her and she's hot.” Lance said to Keith.

“Okay sure” He did the sign language but it wasn't was Lance said it was “Hey thinks you're stupid and ugly.”

The girl slapped Lance in the face and walked away from them.

“Did I say something wrong??” Lance asked.

“Maybe she has a partner or something…” Keith laughed.

“What dID yOu dO?21?????!12,?!” Lance screeched.

“I didn't do anything, I spoke” Keith responded.

“wHaT dID yOU fReAKiNG sAy!!!)&a12!!?!2!???” Lance was freaking screeching at the top of his lungs.

“Nothing” Keith replied.

“dID yOu liTeRaLLY sAy THE word nOthing?2?2??” Lance was furious.

“bwAhaHaHAhAhAhahA” Keith laughed “you suck okay byeee!” 

Lance shook his fist at Keith like when a grandmother gets mad at a bunch of teenagers for toilet papering their house. Keith ran away.

“Um where the hell everyone else?” Pidge asked.

“Oh my lord are we lost??!?!?” Hunk was freaking out.

“Oh well let's go into a random shop.” Matt replied.

“And we can just buy a bunch of random shit!!!” Pidge continued Matt's sentence.

“Um maybe we should call Shiro so they know that we are going to a shop or something.” Hunk was very scared as they walked into the shop.

“Yeah you can do that” Matt replied while he was looking at stuff.

“What the fuck is that thing??” Pidge pointed to a fidget spinner. They hadn't been on Earth for a few years so they have no idea what anything is. 

“It's called a fidget spinner, you put it in your hand and spin it.” Hunk searched it up on Google.

“What the hell is the point of this??” Matt asked.

“I'm gonna buy it for Lance because he's into this kind of stupid stuff.” Pidge said. “Wow so nice” Hunk said sarcastically.

“ahahahah” Matt laughed.

They looked at a bunch of stuff and had lots of fun. Until they almost lost Hunk but they found him thankfully in the swarm of people.

“Hello Keith!!” Lotor said. Keith didn't respond.

“Hi Shiro!” Lotor said again. Shiro didn't respond.

“Salutations, Coran and Princess Allura.” Lotor was getting annoyed/sad because no one was answering him. 

“Hey hey Lotor!!” Lance said. 

“Hello, why is no one talking to me?” Lotor asked.

“Maybe because you tried to kill us back in space…” Lance responded.

“Yeah, maybe” Lotor said.


	2. Keith explains "Space Dad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith will explain Space Dad, Lotor is actually in this chapter, Lance gets a gift, and Allura and Coran think they have fashion sense and humans dont.

“Lotor, you tried to kill us multiple times, that's why no one will talk to you” Shiro said 

“It's not my fault you have voltron!1!!1!!1!1!!” Lotor replied 

“Well, at least you're not trying to kill us 24/7 anymore. You are sort of nice now!!” Lance said 

“Wow,,, thanks” Lotor responded 

“Yeah, no problem. I'm the best, I know, I know.” Lance walked away

Lance is strange, he is a goofball though. Pidge was right. Lotor was confused because Lance said that he's the best. He thought that Lance was being sarcastic when he said that, but he realized that it was just Lance being Lance.

Pidge saw Lance walk outside the store window and called his name. 

“Hey hEy lAnCe!!1!1!!1!!” Pidge screamed. Lance looked inside the store get was beside, that was where Pidge, Hunk and Matt were. 

Lance walked inside the store, but he got distracted by some stuff he thought was cool. It was fidget spinners and fidget cubes.

“lAnCEeE!12(!!1!;!!1*!!!/!!&!!” Pidge screeched. Lance finally looked over. 

“Okay, whattt” Lance replied 

“hah” Matt laughed 

“I got you something” Pidge gave the fidget spinner to Lance.

“aW you got onE fOr mE!2!2!!11&!!!^!!!/!;;!” Lance said “You care about meeeeeee” 

“No, I don't care about you, I saw something that looked stupid and you're stupid. So,,,,,, tada I got it for you” Pidge replied

“Wowwoooww you'ree soooo nicee” Lance said 

“I know I'm nice, you don't have to tell me.” Pidge replied 

“you guys, are so,,,,,” said Hunk

“hang on what's the word.” continued Matt

“annoying” Matt and Hunk said at the same time

“I'm not annoying I'm fabulous, oKay?2?!??” Lance screamed

“Thank youuu” Pidge replied “I'm already know I'm annoying so,,” 

Hunk was really scared to say that because he is an innocent sunshine. Matt didn't care because he's an actual rebel, not just in space. 

“I want food dad” Keith said

“aW you just called me dad I feel loved!!” Shiro responded

“I didn't call you dad” Keith replied

“Keith, I'm very much sure that you called Shiro dad…” Allura said

“I'm very much sure that I fucking didn't.” Keith said

“It's okay, you see me as a father figure too.” Shiro pointed out

“It's didn't call you dad, but whatever. You pretty much are space dad anyways. At least Hunk the pure and innocent said that.” Keith said

“aWw” Shiro replied “Hunk is cute and very pure.” 

“Oh also, Allura, people see you as a mother   
figure.” Keith pointed out the obvious 

“Wait, so Shiro and and I love eachother?” Allura was confused

“Well no, unless you do then I guess that's okay. Everyone has a little stereotype I guess.” Keith said

“What are all of them??” Shiro asked

“Hunk is the chef, Shiro you're space dad, Allura space mum, Lance is the sharpshooter, Pidge is the nerd, Coran is our vodka aunt and I’m just   
emo.” Keith explained.

“I think you're soft on the inside.” Shiro whispered

“wHat nO!1!!1!!11!!!1!!” Keith screeched “I'm lEaviNg!1!!1!!1!11!!!” 

Keith left and who knows where he went. Shiro still thinks he's soft even though Keith had that little out burst.

“These humans are so bad at picking out clothes…” Coran said

“Agreed.” Allura replied “They have no sense in fashion.”

“bUt wE dO!1!!1!!” Coran got exited for no reason


	3. Meeting Shiro's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets Shiro's mom and Shiro's mom meets everyone. But does she remember Shiro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I wrote in Shiro's mom. She's amazing.

“Do you think we should go find the rest?” Hunk said

“We can text Shiro later, and meet at the hotel, or somewhere.” Matt replied

“ughhh okayy” Hunk said.

Pidge was off somewhere looking at something, discovering new electronics on Earth. New phones since they left in 2016 like, iPhone 7 and 8. As soon as Hunk was about to message Shiro and the others in a group chat with their crappy 2010 phones, Shiro messaged first.

spacedaddy- Let's meet up soon please!! We can go to my parents house or something.

Then Hunk messaged Shiro back.

softbean- ok but we don't know where we r

Since it was a group chat Lance jumped in on the conversation.

lanceymemes- dont we all have eachother on find my friends ? bc i think we do

spacedaddy- Just follow me then :)

Hunk told Pidge and Matt it was time to go even though they were having the best time looking at electronics. Shiro told Keith, Allura and Coran to follow him. Lance told Lotor for some reason even though he wasn't invited again.

They finally got to Shiro's house, he was nervous. Did his parents forget about him? Will anyone know who he is because he looks very different? Shiro rang the doorbell and got super nervous.

His mother opened the door, they stared at each other. She didn't know who he was at first, but then she remembered. She went in for a hug.

“I thought you were dead.” She said

“It's been over a year since I've seen you.” Shiro was crying.

“I missed you so much, I'm glad you're back. Wait… who are these people? aNd tAkAshI shIrOgAnE wHaT hAppEnEd tO yOUr aRm?!1?!1?!11?!? wHy is youR hair whIte?!? WHY DO YOU HAVE--” His mother was very confused and got cut off by Lance

“We are humans expect for those three. He got taken by aliens, they cut his arm off and replaced it with a robot arm, and who even knows why his hair is white.” Lance said super fast and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

“Yeah pretty much…” Keith replied 

Shiro laughed nervously, him and his mother stared at each other. His mother's face looked sort of mad, but she couldn't be because her child was home.

“Come inside please!” She said

They all walked inside the big house, and as soon as they walked inside they saw pictures of baby Shiro.

“Shiro you used to be so cute!!” Matt said

“Aww thanks” Shiro smiled

“Yeah, but not anymore.” Matt replied

Shiro had a fake sad look on his face. Everyone laughed at Matt's joke.

They all sat down in the living room either on the couch, on a chair or on the floor.

“Okay, so who are your friends??” Shiro's mom asked

“Well, you already know Keith and Matt a bit. Pidge or Katie is the sister of Matt, they also like technology.” Shiro said

“Wow Shiro, you have to include that I like tech obviously.” Pidge replied

“This is Lance, he is our ninja sharpshooter/goof ball.” Shiro said

“Sharpshooter? Yeah right, goofball is correct though.” Keith responded

“I'm a super cool ninja sharpshooter not a gOofbaLL!!11!1!!1!1!!” Lance screeched 

“Hunk likes food, and tech, but mostly food.” Shiro said

“fOoD!!1!!1!1!!1!!!1!1!!” Hunk replied

“Here's Allura, she's a princess, but technically she's a queen because well her parents are dead.” Shiro said. 

“I just don't know what to do yet…” Allura replied

“Coran is the Altean royal advisor. Him and Allura are the last of thier kind.” Shiro finished

“Coran, Coran the gorgeous man!!” Pidge, Lance and Coran said together

“Oh um okay, what about this purple man here?” Shiro's mom said

“I'M A SEXY PURPLE MAN FROM OUTER SPACE!!1!!111!!1!1!1!!1!1!11!!” Lotor screeched

“Amazing, so are you an alien, because well you are purple.” Shiro's mom asked

“Yes I am part galra and part altean.” Lotor replied

“Oh um okay” Shiro's mom had no idea what Lotor said.


	4. Tech Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tech Crew Assemble!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddup this chapter is hella short but I will write more for the next one.... maybe

“Why are you a robot sweetie?” Shiro's mom asked

“Okay you are not going to understand at all, but I got taken by some evil aliens, and they cut off my arm. They basically gave me superpowers.” Shiro responded

“Wait so you are a superhero?!?” She asked

“No, but my arm is super strong and I can burn people with it.” Shiro replied

“Yeah, he can also hack into all their technology.” Pidge said

“I told you Pidge liked tech.” Shiro said and Pidge looked at him with the death stare.

“Oh if you like tech, do you mind fixing my wifi. I was going to--” Shiro's mom got interrupted 

“FiXiNg tHe wIFi?!?!??!?!?!!? tHaTs eASy!!!1!11!!1!” Pidge replied

“Tech crew assemble!!” The actual anime character Matt Holt said

Hunk, Matt, and Pidge are the Tech Crew. It was the cutest thing you could ever see. They got in like a little V even though they were only 3 people, and they all had different poses.

“where's the wifi box?” Hunk asked very seriously

“It's in the room where the computer is, right down the hallway and to the left.” Shiro's mom replied

They all ran towards that room and everyone looked at them like they were crazy. They love technology and they fix everything, so no one could make fun of them.

“Why are they so crazy about technology?” Shiro's mom asked

“who even knows…” Keith replied 

“Honesly just don't even ask.” Lance said

“Okay I want to know more bout these evil aliens, do they have a name?” Shiro's mom asked

“Yeah, they're called Galra.” Shiro responded 

“Like Keith he is part Galra. He is an evil aliens” Lance said


	5. Talking with the mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is tired and wants to die because his children (aka the other paladins) are too much. They are too crazy and he cannot handle it. Also at the end of the chapter Lance and Keith have a screaming fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sorry for this chapter. It does not make sense.

After Hunk, Matt and Pidge fixed the wifi, Shiro's mom gave them each a dollar. Pidge was confused of what they could do with a dollar, but whatever.

“Anyways, I think we are gonna get going soon.” Shiro said

“bUt tHE bABy pHOtoS!!!” Lance screeched

“yOU loOK liKe a greMLiN!!!!!!!!” Keith screeched also 

“wait… are those little screechy nerds gay?” Matt whispered to Pidge.

“probably” Pidge whispered back

“pIDgeonN yOU arE a littLE scrEeEEechY nerDY gAY!1!” Lance screeched at Pidge

“are you guys drunk, or high, or something?” Hunk asked seriously. Pidge looked at Hunk, and Hunk looked at Pidge. Pidge just nodded yes, Pidge didn't know, but they nodded yes.

“I need coffee” Shiro said.

“This is what it is like to have children.” Shiro's mom replied

“Yeah, I don't need to have children, I've already got four of them.” Shiro said and walked away to get coffee.

Coran was sleeping on the ground because he has no idea what time it is. He never knew what time it was. He was tired though so he went to sleep on the ground with a blanket. 

Allura and Lotor were just looking at everybody, they had no idea what was going on at all. Reminder: they've never been to earth and they don't know what anything is.

“What are they all screaming about?” Allura asked Lotor

“I have no idea, all these humans are doing are screaming at eachother.” Lotor responded

“you know what guys, i just realized I never gave in my homework to the Garrison.” Matt said out of nowhere

“Well yeah because you were floating in space with aliens that wanted you dEaD!!” Pidge replied

“I did it though, but I lost it…” Matt said

“matt, nobody cares.” Pidge responded and had that face where they were actually don't with shit. 

“You guys are crazy, and don't get settled in too much. We are leaving in less than an hour.” Shiro walked into the room

“Who's house are we going to next?” Lotor asked Allura

“I have no idea, we might go to Lance's house I think” Allura replied

Then Shiro's mom's cat walked into the room. Everyone got distracted by the cat, expect for Coran, Allura and Lotor. They've never been on Earth before they don't know what it was, also Coran was still sleeping.

“What's this small creature?” Allura asked

“It's a cAT!!!” Lance responded

“What's a cat?” Lotor asked

“An animal, a pet.” Keith responded

“An animal that stays in your house.” Lance tried to make it more clear. Keith looked at Lance with a death stare.

“fuck you” Keith whispered to Lance

“fuck you too.” Lance whispered back to Keith 

“Oh um okay.” Lotor replied

“I still don't know have no idea what a pet is….” Allura whispered to Lotor

“aHhHHhHhh” Lance screamed out of nowhere for no reason

“Um Lance… how ya doin’??” poped back into the room and asked because what a great friend to have.

“Oh thanks for checking in, I'm still a piece of garbage” Lance replied

“I love vines.” Keith said

“Vine is dead though… isn't it?” Hunk asked

“THE APP IS DEAD BUT VINE IS STILL IN OUR HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!” Keith responded

“Wait, you have a heart?!?” Lance asked Keith 

“aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Keith replied

Now there is just nonsense going on.

“aH” Lance screamed 

“aHhHHhhhHH” Keith screamed back at Lance

“A H H H H H H J H J J J J H U H J G J H J Y H J J J H H H H H H H H H H H H J G I G V N G H H H H H H H H H H” Lance screeched at the top of his lungs

“a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a” Keith replied


	6. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith are emo buddies. Lance let's out a secret and then Keith does too.

“Please stop fucking screaming you fucking turds” Pidge said

“uGh fInE!!!” Lance replied. Keith made a mad/pouty face.

“Mkay children we are going to leave in a few minutes.” Shiro said

“wHyYYYYyyYYyYY!!!!!” Lance said

“Don't you want to see your family?” Keith asked

“Wait we are going to my house next?!?” Lance replied

“Yeah…” Pidge said 

“yAy Y Y Y Y F H V C G Y Y Y Y !!1!1!!!1!!111!!11!” Lance was super excited

“So now you want to leave?” Shiro asked

“yEaH!!!! bUtTTttT I wAnt tO maKE fUn oF yOu wHEn yoU werE a babY!!!!!” Lance replied

“Okay we are going to leave in two minutes, and if you're not ready in two minutes we are leaving you behind.” Shiro said 

“why would you leave us behind?!?” Hunk asked

“If you're not ready, but I would never leave you behind.” Shiro replied. Hunk blushed because space dad is too nice to him.

“I'm ready.” Lance said 

“I think, I know Im ready.” Keith replied. The reference was from an emo song.

“What?” Lance was very confused

“I know I think I'm ready.” Pidge replied to Keith

“I think I know…” Keith said

“I'm ready to gOOOOOOO1!1!1!!1!1!1!1!1!” Pidge and Keith sang together. 

“What is going on?” Lance asked

“GET ME OUT OF MY MIND!1!1!!1!1!1!1” Keith was just screaming now.

“GET ME OUT OF MY MIND!1!!1!1!!1!1!” Pidge screeched.

“You emo little fucks.” Lance said

“A H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H” Keith and Pidge screamed

“Why do you do this?” Hunk asked

“I am sort of scared…” Shiro's mom said

“Okay children we are leaving. We have got a plane to catch.” Shiro said

“Okay!! Let's go!! I can't wait to see my family!!” Lance was a very excited boyo.

Keith looked at his phone and looked mad for some reason. Hunk was going to ask him what's wrong, but he didn't want to get beat.

“Oh my god.” Keith was mad, shocked and just I don't know.

Everybody left the living room. Now everyone was either outside putting their things in the car, going to the bathroom or doing something else. It was only Lance and Keith in the living room.

“Umm… what?” Lance asked Keith 

“My mom is coming.” Keith replied

“What's so wrong with seeing your mom? Do you not love your mother or something?!?” Lance asked

“No, I love my mom. She's going from space to Cuba.” Keith said 

“sO?!?” Lance was very confused

“My mother, meeting your mother. This is going to be strange.” Keith replied

“Yeah, but what's so wrong with strange? You call me strange, weird, annoying, stupid, rubbish, pointless, usele-” Lance got cut off by Keith

“That's what makes you perfect though.” Keith cut Lance off

Lance smiled and Keith smiled back. Keith closed his eyes when he smiled and then Lance kissed him. Keith would be probably described it as ‘Confusing, but great.’ Lance would have described it as ‘Awkward, but wonderful.’

Keith was shocked at first, but then he just let it happen. Lance pulled away after a few seconds and then blushed. Lance didn't know what to do, how to start up a conversation telling Keith he was bisexual.

“So um, you're bi?” Keith asked. That made it much easier for Lance. 

“Yeah…” Lance replied

They looked at the ground for a few seconds.

“Are you g-” Lance tried to ask.

“C’mon guys let's go. Grab your things we're leaving.” Shiro interrupted

They got up and walked to Shiro's mom's car. She asked to drive them to the airport. 

They got to the airport, grabbed their things from the car, said bye to Mrs. Shirogane and walked into the airport. 

“Um, so we were talking…” Keith was trying to continue the conversation from before.

“Yeah so um… are you gay, bi, pan?” Lance asked Keith very awkwardly 

“I am gay.” Keith replied

“Did you realize today or when? If it's not super weird to ask.” Lance was very curious.

“I realized as soon as we met Nyma and Rolo. I don't know why, but I never showed it until Shiro left that I actually had some feelings for you. What about you?” Keith responded

“When we learned about Zarkon, Alfor, Blaytz, Trigel and Gyrgan. I don't know why I realized then. It might be because Blaytz was sort of bisexual.” Lance said. 

Zarkon was the first black paladin. Alfor was the first red paladin. Trigel was the first green paladin. Blaytz was the first blue paladin. Gyrgan was the first yellow paladin. (just if you didn't know, you know now:)

Then Pidge came up to them.

“Klance is real.” Pidge whispered and walked away.

“Who is Klance?” Keith said


End file.
